


Half and Half

by Budzdorovanatasha



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, Marvel Whump, Sick Natasha Romanoff, Sick Natasha Romanov, Sickfic, Whump, Whumpfic, marvel sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha
Summary: Natasha and you are excited at the prospect of a vacation. Unfortunately, one of you isn't quite feeling your best, but you're already in London, with a mission in a few days.
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Kudos: 7





	1. CH 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a setup chapter to everything! You can expect the next chapter tomorrow.

“Another day, another mission,” you said as you joined Natasha in the hallway on her way to the conference room. 

“Well, that is our job,” she responded playfully, a smirk on her lips. You rolled your eyes, prompting her to quickly lean over and peck your cheek.

“Hi.”

“Hi, baby,” you smiled. “And how was your morning?” 

“Well, my workout was tough, but I did appreciate your gift in the shower after.”

You bit your lower lip to keep from looking cocky.

“How was your morning, Y/N?”

“The same,” you shrugged. “I was thinking a lot about us during out workout.”

“Oh?”

You tried to speak quickly when you realized how close you two were to the meeting room. “We haven’t had a vacation in so long, either of us, and you know, we’ve been together for a while now and I was thinking- wondering- if you, I don’t know, if you wanted to maybe think about-”

“That sounds really nice, Y/N,” Nat interrupted. “We will just have to find the perfect time to go and make sure we take the days off. And we’ll have to know that if the world needs saving, we’ll just have to cut our trip short.”

You grinned widely, happy with her answer. You couldn’t wait to start planning your trip. Both of you entered the conference room, sitting into conference chairs across from each other. One by one, the other Avengers filed in, chatting with each other until Steve strode in.

“Afternoon,” he greeted. “I’ll get right to the point so we can all get out of here as soon as possible. The new mission is an undercover one, involving Y/N and Natasha undercover as girlfriends, meaning the rest of us will be on high alert watching as they gather intel and get close to the targets.”

You raised your eyebrows at Nat, who smirked a bit. This mission was going to be fun.

“When?” you asked the captain. 

“Two weeks from now, you’ll be in London. You’ll be there for about a week, going out to dinners, running into the targets- the goal is to get close to them- catch them drunk at dinner-”

“Or dancing in the club,” you muttered, winking at Natasha. 

“Or dancing in the club.” Steve agreed, making you turn to give him a shocked look. “That might happen, as will potentially getting yourself into other situations.”

“Oh god,” Nat sighed, refusing to look at Steve. “So what do we want from them?”

“Locations they visit frequently. It’ll tell us where their base is. Anything else you can get about their line of work. Pretty much anything you can get. We don't know much here.”

“Leave it to us,” you replied confidently. Nat and you had only gone undercover a few times, but the two of you had proved to be an unstoppable force. You were funny, quick-witted, sexy, and everyone seemed to want to be your friend, making for good conversation, and a lot of spilled secrets. 

“I’ll send the files to everyone. Make sure you read them by next Friday.”

Everyone agreed, actually excited about this mission.

“Baby,” you said thoughtfully as the two of you remained sitting at the table as everyone filed out of the room. 

“Hmm?”

“What if we went early to London?” you proposed. Natasha hummed thoughtfully. It was the perfect opportunity for a vacation, especially since you didn’t have a mission before this one, and you’d already be prepared for the one you did have.

“I can’t think of a reason as to why not,” she replied. “It might actually help us on the mission too.”

You practically squealed in your seat, excited at the thought of a vacation with your girlfriend.

“I can’t wait to plan it.”

“Let’s eat dinner first and then we can do all of that,” she laughed, though you could tell she was excited too. 

You’d wanted a vacation, and you were getting one in London, one of the best cities in the world. You could hardly contain your excitement. You knew it was going to be incredible. Next week couldn't come soon enough.


	2. CH 2

The beautiful spring morning had been nothing if not hectic. While you’d packed most of your bags last night, Nat and you were very good at getting distracted, especially when you didn’t want to be doing a task, and neither one of you were fond of packing.

Meaning that this morning consisted of finishing packing- and getting distracted once more. And since then it had been a flurry of activity.

“You got the bags, babe?” you called as you walked back and forth in the kitchen, grabbing things in drawers to make coffee for you and tea for Natasha. 

“Got them,” she called back. “H’tschoo!” You heard her distant sneeze from the hallway, prompting you to call out a ‘bless you.’ 

“Thank you!”

The front door open and closed, your clue that the bags were being loaded into the car, meaning that the drinks were the only things left. Being an Avenger had its perks, meaning that you were flying on a private plane to London. Which meant you couldn’t really be late, which was good, considering Natasha and you had gotten more than a bit sidetracked this morning.

You had just finished gathering all of the ingredients for your latte when your girlfriend’s arms snaked around your waist.

“Hi,” you murmured, feeling nothing other than pure joy. 

“Hi.”

“Your tea is there,” you replied, nodding towards the cup to the left of you. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, kissing your cheek. You hummed before making your latte and then putting the milk and sugar away.

“Car’s all packed?”

She nodded, sipping her tea.

“Do you think we forgot anything?” you asked, nervousness suddenly taking over you. 

“No,” Natasha shook her head, coming to cup your cheek. “We have everything we could possibly need. Mission gear, weapons, fancy dresses, casual wear, shoes, cosmetics, everything.”

You let out a breath you hadn’t known you’d been holding.

“Okay, let’s go.” You couldn’t help but smile, excited for your first trip together. Nat felt the same, leaning in to kiss you passionately before taking your hand and leading you towards the door. She stopped on the way, sniffling and removing her hand from yours as her breath hitched. 

“Heh...hetshooo!” It was a soft sneeze, but it was desperate and itchy nonetheless.

“Bless you,” you murmured, a bit confused. Natasha rarely sneezed, as in once every few days type of rare. You’d never seen her sneeze twice in a day, let alone less than ten minutes apart. Sensing your concern, your girlfriend turned to you, sniffling. 

“I think the flowers are messing with me.” 

“I didn’t think you were allergic to anything,” you responded honestly, narrowing your eyes just a tad. 

“I didn’t used to be, but it feels like allergies. My eyes are watery and my nose is itching constantly.” As if to prove her point, she scrunched her nose up adorably and you resisted the urge to kiss it. 

“Let’s hope London has less pollen. Should we bring antihistamines?”

“I took one a few minutes ago, and I packed them,” Natasha admitted. You furrowed your brow. How long had she been dealing with this, and you didn’t know?

“How long have you been feeling like this, babe?” you asked softly. Realizing you were worried, she smiled gently and kissed you softly. 

“A few days, if that, and today is the worst it’s been, and it’s not even that bad, Y/N. It wasn’t enough to mention anything until now.”

“Okay,” you agreed, gently pushing her towards the door. 

By the time you were on the jet, you’d forgotten all about Nat’s allergies. She seemed to be fine, her normal self, and you were both still in disbelief over the fact that you were actually going on vacation. You even spent time looking out the windows of the plane and taking pictures.

Natasha, however, had something else on her mind. On top of watery eyes and an itchy nose, a tickle had begun to form in the back of her throat, and it took a small bit of effort on her part to stop from clearing her throat every two seconds. She was starting to get annoyed with her symptoms, even more so with the fact that she had even started developing allergies in the first place. It was allergies, right? She certainly didn’t feel like she normally did when coming down with something.

Shaking her head as if to clear it, she decided she’d take another dose of medicine once you made it to the hotel. The last thing Nat wanted to do was worry you, and it seemed she already had.

“Baby, look,” you breathed. The plane’s descent had started, and Europe was starting to come into view. 

“It’s beautiful,” Natasha murmured, “But not as beautiful as you.”

You laughed lightly, turning to press your lips to hers. “And I’m not as beautiful as you.”

She just hummed in response, pulling you into her arms. You kissed her again, sweetly, before going back again with a hint of passion. Happiness and excitement seemed to radiate from you, enough so that Nat found herself smiling into the kisses, prompting you to pull back.

“What?”

“You are exuding happiness,” Natasha answered, smiling.

“Good, because I feel happy,” you answered. “Are you?”

“I always am with you.”

You bit your lower lip, eyes sparkling with joy as you kissed her again. Nat kissed you back fervently, though she pulled away suddenly with a sneeze that snuck up on her.

“H’tsch!” She stifled it perfectly against her shoulder. 

“Bless, babe,” you chuckled.

“Thank you,” she whispered as she pecked your lips. You were ready to continue with your little makeout session, but were interrupted by the pilot announcing your near arrival. 

“We will continue that later,” Nat murmured before sitting up straight in her seat and buckling her seatbelt. You did the same and waited with bated breath for the plane to land. 

After a half hour drive into the city, you were settling into the hotel room, hanging up your clothes and putting things away. Nat had disappeared sniffling into the bathroom, and you assumed she was taking more pills. After catching a glimpse of the plants that seemed to be in bloom in the city, you weren’t optimistic about her symptoms disappearing. She seemed to be okay as long as she took the medication, so you weren’t as worried anymore.

Your thoughts shifted to your plans for the evening, excitement and a sense of adventure lighting up in you. You couldn’t wait to see the city. Sure, you’d been there for missions, but that was nothing compared to being able to explore it without a task or goal.

You moved to the balcony, staring out at the city before you, breathing in the London air, making sure to close the door behind you for Nat’s sake. A few minutes later, you heard it open. You turned to see Natasha, in different clothes for the evening. She looked gorgeous in her outfit and you told her so. She hummed, wrapping her arms around you, her chin resting on your shoulder.

“Are you going to change so we can explore or would you prefer to see the city from a distance?” she teased. You chuckled, before attempting to go inside. Her arms stopped you.

“You actually have to let me go in order for me to chance, Nat.”

After kissing your cheek, your girlfriend finally did let you go, and you hurriedly changed, fixing your hair before joining Nat and heading out for the evening. The plan was to go out to dinner and then walk around for a bit, before heading for cocktails at a bar. Depending on how tired you each were, and how you were feeling in general, you could either go back to the hotel or go out to a club.

As soon as dinner had finished, you wandered around with Natasha, looking at store fronts and walking near the water. You’d even stumbled upon a beautifully lit park as the sun was setting. As you walked through it, you became more aware of Nat’s sniffling. Had she been sniffling this whole time? Were the meds wearing off? You should’ve thought to bring tissues.

“You alright?” you asked, squeezing her hand. She nodded, lashes fluttering closed as her breath caught.

“H’tndxh! H’tshhooo!”

“Bless you. Maybe we should get out of the park,” you mused, watching as Natasha pushed roughly against her nose, trying to stop her sniffles from turning into another sneeze. Once she got it under control, she sighed, clearing her throat. 

“We’re almost through it. I’ll be fine,” she replied, squeezing your hand reassuredly. You nodded, picking up the pace a little bit. 

You made it through the rest of the park without any problems, and the two of you seemed to be talking about anything and everything under the sun. The happiness and excitement you’d felt upon arrival hadn’t dissipated, and Natasha seemed just as happy, though she was beginning to sound a bit tired.

“Drinks and then back to the hotel?” you suggested as you walked down a lively street. 

“Perfect. I think a good cocktail sounds refreshing right now.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” you smiled. Nat cleared her throat, before giving into the tickle and coughing into her arm. You felt a frown tugging at your lips. Was coughing part of allergies? You’d never seen her deal with them, so you couldn’t know for certain, but maybe she was coming down with something? Wouldn’t she have told you though? And she certainly would know that, right? 

“Babe,” Natasha’s voice filled your ear. You looked up, before realizing she was holding the door open for you. 

“Oh, thank you,” you said, entering the cute, upscale bar. The two of you were seated, ordering your drinks fairly quickly. With the romantic feel of the city, the bar, and the evening hour, you cuddled into her, your hand falling to her thigh in the circular booth. 

“I’m glad we decided to go on vacation,” you hummed, starting to feel exhausted from the travel and excitement of the day. Nat’s thumb rubbed your side soothingly, feeling just as tired as you, if not more. 

“Me too,” she agreed, clearing her throat softly. You were brought your drinks, and you each tried them and then each other’s. 

“Why are these so much better than American drinks?” you laughed, taking another sip of yours. 

“This might be one of the best cocktails I’ve ever had,” Natasha agreed. 

“Has the team decided whether or not they’re going to watch remotely or come to London?” 

“Not that I know of,” she shook her head, her gentle red curls becoming more of beachy waves after a long day. 

“They better figure it out fast,” you muttered, drinking your drink much faster than you thought you were. 

“Slow down, baby,” your girlfriend laughed. You pushed your glass away, laughing and continuing the conversation. 

An hour later, you were on your way back to the hotel, ready to collapse into bed. Natasha was starting to sound congested, her voice growing a tad hoarse. You hoped that a good nights sleep and some more medicine would fix those two things, along with her frequent- well, frequent for her- sneezes.

“I’m sorry you don’t feel well,” you murmured as soon as you’d entered the quiet of your own room. 

“I’m okay, babe.”

“Yeah, I know, but you just sound... itchy and annoyed,” you explained. 

“Annoyed just with my own body, not with you,” Nat clarified. 

“I know,” you smiled gently. 

The two of you washed up for bed quickly, both eager to get to bed. As soon as you’d fallen into bed, you pulled her close, finding comfort in steady heartbeat.

“Tomorrow we’ll explore and be touristy,” Natasha murmured, eyes already closed. 

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
